Protecting the enemy
by maraki-maraki
Summary: Tony manages to capture Loki and ties him up in order to interrogate him. But there's a problem, a Loki's need makes him desperate and Tony takes advantage of it while the rest of the Avengers are on their way. Warnings: omorashi, watersports. Set during the first Avengers movie, no spoilers.


This story contains omorashi. Don't like don't read.

...

Loki opened his eyes slowly and hissed from a stinging pain at the back of his head. It was obvious that he was hit, and that explained how he got himself tied with chains in a (really luxurious) basement.

"Look who's back with us!" a voice was heard. Loki lifted his head, grimacing from the pain. It wasn't hard to recognize him, even if he wasn't in his superhero suit but in just plain clothes.

"Well, well, if it isn't our dear Iron Man."

"Go with Tony, it's just the two of us for now."

"Alright, Tony Man, I can see why you were so desperate for my company, but couldn't a mere drug work? Did you have to destroy my head?"

"That was an accident for which we should all be grateful. If not for that, we wouldn't have you in our company right now."

"I don't really feel all that grateful, you know."

"I can imagine, but just relax and enjoy this. We're going to have a great time, the two of us."

"I would really love to see how."

Tony chuckled. "I hope you're comfortable. I can't have my guest complaining about my hospitality."

Loki pointed at the chains. "It's not really what I would use for a first time guest, but who am I to judge?"

Iron Man smirked. He was enjoyable, he had to admit that. "That was a necessary precaution. You've been quite naughty lately."

"You have quite a nice place here," said Loki looking around the basement. Luxurious cars, machines of all sorts…

But when his eyes fell on the (many) liquors he had stored, he realized that there was a problem. A pressing one, actually. One that made the pain at the back of his head seem like nothing.

He felt a really strong pressure on his bladder.

How long was he out? He never had the strongest bladder, but in order to reach this point he was probably storing liquid for hours.

It's okay, he told himself. It wasn't that bad. Or at least that's what he wanted to believe.

If he just asked for a small loo break, the other man wouldn't be so cruel as to not let him, right?

No, of course not, what was he thinking? He wasn't stupid enough to just admit his need! Stark would just take advantage of it and force him to give him whatever he wanted – and he would be an idiot to not take the chance to humiliate his enemy in the process.

"Alright, Tony Man. Mind telling me why you have me like this?"

"Just one thing, actually". Tony took a step forward so that Loki could see the determination on his face and the sparkle in his eyes. "Tell me where the Tesseract is."

Even though Loki was desperate by that moment, he was too stubborn tell him without a fight. He had put so much work into this, he couldn't just spill because of an idiotic need of his!

"Why should I?" he growled.

Tony raised an eyebrow. "Really? You want to do it this way? Can't you see why?"

Loki refused to cross his legs (it was far too childish for a Prince like him), but he did press them together, grateful that the loose chains allowed some movement. "I really don't know what you mean."

Stark looked at him intensely and walked away, surprising the other man. He came back less than a minute later with a glass of wine on his hand. He took a long sip, making Loki's bladder contrast and he fidgeted, which Tony noted.

The Asgardian didn't lose any time to cover it. "Won't you offer me some too?"

"Excuse me for I cannot show you my true hospitality. I promise that once we're done, I'll open a champagne in your favor."

"Oh my. I feel honored," said Loki ironically.

Suddenly, Tony's face went from casual to dead serious. He grabbed a chair, turned it with its back towards Loki and sat down, his legs spread wide. Just at the thought of sitting like that, Loki moved around, pressing his legs even more.

"Listen to me, big guy. I got you. You're going to jail. The best you can do is tell me what I want, nice and easy. I guarantee to you that for S.H.I.E.L.D's standards, right now you're comfortable. So just tell me while you still have all of your fingers."

Loki leaned forward so that only the chains kept him from falling on his face. "You'd love that, wouldn't you? You love thinking you're the best of your group of friends. How proud will you be of yourself if it's you the one you captures the bad guy, all alone, without their help."

Unlike what Loki expected, Tony leaned forward with a smirk plastered on his face. "And you just love not doing what you're told."

He took a long sip of his wine, making Loki clench his fists. Seeing him constantly fidgeting, the discomfort plastered on his face, Tony's brain started working. His first thought was that the chains were hurting him, but that didn't seem to be the case. Suddenly, he realized the cause of his distress.

"You want to piss?" he asked surprised.

Loki seemed a bit reluctant. Admit his need and become vulnerable? Or not and continue this childish game?

The intensity with which Tony was staring at him made him feel like the second one wasn't an option at all.

"Yes," he said at last. "So could you untie me so I can go and properly relieve myself?" Loki felt every bit of his pride vanish as he said these words.

Tony looked interested, but deep down he wasn't certain whether he believed him or not. For all he knew, this could be a trap.

"Sorry, no can do. JARVIS, can you untie our man?"

Loki felt surprised by this sentence, until he heard a voice that seemingly came out of nowhere reply.

"I am programed to keep him chained until he confesses."

Even though the Asgardian expected it, he couldn't help but feel his last hopes vanish. It was getting unbearable, and he was sure that by now the swelling had become visible.

"See, there's nothing I can do. Orders are orders."

"They are your orders!" said Loki, unsuccessfully trying to hide the despair in his voice.

Tony smirked. "Come on, Loki. All I want is a location. Afterwards I'll untie you and take you to the bathroom."

The other man shook his head negative. "No."

"Alright then. I'm sorry, but I'll have to… press you."

The man got up and left the glass of wine on a table only to return moments later with a glass of water. He proceeded to drink it slowly and flashily, making Loki clench his fists i9n order to not lose his self-control.

Tony seemed satisfied by his reaction. Putting the glass down, he walked closer to the Asgardian, enjoying the terrified look on his face. "Don't be scared. I just want to check."

He placed his palm on Loki's lower abdomen and pressed, slowly but not softly. Loki groaned in pain and, as the midgardian refused to take the pressure off of him, he gasped, feeling a few spurts escape him.

Tony, on the other hand, was impressed. He really didn't think it was that serious. It wouldn't be the first time that Loki would try to sound in need in order to manipulate someone, but he could see that in reality his bladder was hard as rock, meaning that the man didn't have more than a few minutes. Yet he still refused to just spill and avoid the humiliation.

He removed his hand, receiving a loud, relieved sigh from the other man who had barely managed to regain control in time.

"You know," he said, breathing heavily, "you could always untie me and give me a chair so we can talk properly. Perhaps if I'm more comfortable I'll be more talkative." And gravity seems like the worst thing in the universe at this moment.

"Complaining much?" snapped Stark. "You're not really in the place to do so, you know."

"Looks like someone likes being in charge."

"Looks like my floor will soon be in need of cleaning."

Before he could even finish his sentence, a loud hissing sound was heard. Without his permission, Loki's bladder had decided to release its contents, sick of the abuse. Loki was furious with himself. He wasn't a child, he was a freaking god, he should be able to hold himself!

Tony observed as a darkening spot made its appearance on his prisoner's pants. Surprised, he stopped speaking for the time it lasted, in order to give the man the illusion of personal space.

Loki was biting his lips, unsuccessfully trying to regain control while the floor was still clean. He was looking everywhere but the midgardian, his face the deepest shade of red Tony had ever seen on a person.

If he cries, I'll spent my entire fortune on the lottery. This is my lucky day, thought the man, feeling amused for some strange reason.

Once he was done, Loki seemed to be more angry than ashamed.

"Look at what you've done!" he shouted.

Tony was taken aback. "I'm quite sure that it was you the one who did this. And I'm not the cause of it either. All I asked for was the location of the Tesseract. That simple."

"I by no means will tell you about it you disgusting mortal!" he cried out.

"I think that you are in no place to talk about disgusting," snapped Tony.

It was Loki's turn to be taken aback. "How dare you talk to me like that? I am Loki, the Prince of Asgard!"

"And I am Tony, the best of the Avengers." He made a small pause. "Look, I know you're bad and all, but you should know that the rest of the Avengers are on their way. If we get this over with, I'll untie you and give you a change of clothes, and no one else will find out."

He wasn't harsh anymore, more like pleading. As if he honestly wanted to rescue him from the humiliation.

"And why should I believe you?" he asked cautiously.

"I know you don't trust me, but I'm a good person. I'm pretty sure you don't want anyone else to find out about this, especially not your brother, am I right?"

Loki thought about it. The Avengers coming wasn't good news. No one should see him like this. It would only prove he was weak. And once they started seeing him as vulnerable, there was no turning back. No one would ever take him seriously again. And he was a villain, for Odin's sake! How would the human race kneel before him if they knew he wet himself like a toddler?

He decided that complying was his only option if he wanted to save some of his dignity.

A few minutes later, a very satisfied Tony ordered JARVIS to release Loki. The black haired god followed him with (almost ridiculous) obedience. He gave him a change of clothes, which looked fat too big on the skinny man, but he was to grateful to complain.

Once he was dressed, Tony grabbed his arms with a sudden move and tied him again with handcuffs.

"I can't say I didn't expect that," stated Loki.

"I have to admit I'm quite disappointed too. Perhaps after you've spent some time in jail you can come by again."

"You would really love this, wouldn't you?"

"I have to admit that yes."

Just on time, the Avengers arrived.


End file.
